Vladimir Orlock
Vladimir Orlock (ウラジミール・オルロック Buradimā Orurokku) is a Villain and gang leader of the Red Scarves, based out of Los Angeles, California in America. He is better known by his Villain alias Blood Vessel '(ブルーッド ブッセル ''Burūddo Busseru). Appearance Vladimir's clothing consists of a great deal of red and gold. He wears red pants, a skin-tight shirt, and sandals, accentuated with a gold neck-choaker and belt. His skin is completely red, although a lighter shade than his clothes, and has red eyes and two spikes protruding from the bottom of his chin. He also has a scar on his left cheek and black eyebrows. He is notable for being completely bald. Personality Vladimir is very confident in his own abilities and believes that no one can challenge him or his activities. He believes his power is absolute and anyone that tries to resist him will be immediately killed. He believes in absolute control over loyalty, placing his blood inside all of his subordinates to keep them under his thumb. This tactic is also used for extortion and death threats, something he as no reserves about using. Abilities '''Keen Intellect: Vladimir is highly intelligent, capable of planning complex situations to get his blood into high-interest targets as well as organizing an entire gang and all crime in Los Angeles for many years. Despite everyone knowing his face, he's still managed to avoid the law for years. Quirk Blood Evaporation (血液の蒸発 Ketsueki no Jōhatsu): Vladimir's Quirk allows him to completely evaporate anything his blood touches. This can be used on organic or inorganic material. However, he is immune to his Quirk himself. He can also choose which drops of blood activate at which time, generally snapping his fingers to activate his Quirk. As stated before, Vladimir needs to get his own blood on the object before he can activate his Quirk so he must cut himself or otherwise draw blood in order for his Quirk to activate. Therefore, cutting himself or drawing to much of it at a time can cause him to pass out or die from blood loss while on the other hand, small cuts will not ordinarily be enough for his Quirk to work efficiently. As such he often drains his blood in order for him to keep a more steady supply of blood in his body. However, if his blood is destroyed in any manner before he can activate his target or victim will be freed. Anyone who he injects with his blood directly can have the chance to save themselves, as long as their immune system is able to remove his blood from their system. This is difficult, however, considering that he is O-, the universal blood type for donating blood. Stats Equipment Syringes: Vladimir carries several syringes for draining his own blood or injecting it into other people. That way he can activate his Quirk on the fly. Blood Canisters:''' '''Vladimir also carries several canisters of his own blood which he breaks open and splashes on targets. This allows him to activate his Quirk without requiring substantial blood loss. Trivia * Vladimir is of Russian and German descent. * Vladimir's name possesses references to vampires. ** Vladimir is the full version of Vlad. The historical figure Vlad the Impaler is who inspired Bram Stoker's Dracula. ** Count Orlok is the name of the title character in the movie Nosferatu. * He is an S-Rank Villain. ** Due to his level of control over the entirety of Los Angeles' crime, as well as his leadership of the Red Scarves, despite not having any real combat skill, he is given this ranking. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains